Containers such as document boxes can be used to retain and transport documents of various sizes. Such containers typically include a base or bottom portion, and a cover or top portion. The top portion is often removable to permit access to the documents received by the bottom portion. However, such removable top portions can be undesirably misplaced or lost.
A document box having the top portion connected to the bottom portion are known, and can mitigate against misplacement or loss of the top portion when the document boxes are opened. However, the connected top portion of known containers do not provide a positive stop at the top portion open position, or otherwise militate against the top portion from falling back to the closed position during use or movement of the container.
There is a continuing need for a document box that has hold open features for selectively holding a top portion of the document box in an open position. Desirably, the hold open features of the document box permit the top portion to remain in the open position for continuous access to items such as papers stored within the document box.